1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for tracking of a subject using geographical position data feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video production of live events, such as sporting events, is widely used throughout many genres. Camera operators are stationed at various places around a given venue, and are given instructions from producers and directors to follow certain parts of the action. One camera follows a general plot line, e.g., the overall view of a given event, and other cameras may follow specific actors or players, based on the live unfolding of events.
Such a scenario requires camera operators to remain focused on a very specific portion of an event, or a particular actor or participant, throughout the event's duration. Events that take a long time, or events that require repetitious camera shots, place a significant burden on camera operators.
Further, there are vantage points in certain venues that can be accessed by a remote camera, but could not be accessed by a camera operator. For example, it is possible to mount a camera on a roof or on a beam of a ceiling that would provide an excellent overhead shot of an event, but such locations are not equipped to handle a camera and an operator. However, such cameras are difficult to control in real time from a remote location where the camera operator can watch what is being viewed by the camera.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for ways to assist camera operators. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art to control remote cameras in real time.